


me and my broken heart

by gingerminded



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, Drama, Drugs, Heavy Angst, M/M, Magic, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: a collection of angsty short storiesa translation ofme and my broken heartby шати





	1. stimulant

Viktor performs and wins medals, everybody loves him, his programs, his shiny smile, his composure, his confidence.

(the stimulants are helpful, no surprise, Viktor is really calm)

Viktor is on the posters and in the ads, Viktor has a blog with thousands of loving followers, Viktor is the most famous sportsman in the history.

(thanks to the pills)

Viktor is the face of the figure skating, there are tons of articles about him

Viktor is a general favorite.

Katsuki Yuuri's performance is indescribable: the nails and hands are bitten by the end of it and the desire for running to him to the ice is irresistible

Katsuki Yuuri's appearance makes you want to hug him, kiss him, love him.

Katsuki Yuuri looks at Viktor, and all the strength is running out of his legs.

Katsuki Yuuri believes in fair play and says something about hard work.

Katsuki Yuuri doesn't understand shit.

Katsuki Yuuri is too good.

(without pills)

Viktor is nothing.

(without pills)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr: [@gingerminded](http://gingerminded.tumblr.com/)
> 
> also, if you like it, please, go to the original fic, open the first chapter and leave a like (the button 'нравится')
> 
> and please, if you notice some mistakes (grammar, punctuation and other stuff), feel free to write about them (cause I'm not a native speaker)


	2. prisoner of conscience

Viktor doesn’t know what conscience is.

Viktor knows what jangling of coins in his pockets means: the authority, the power, warm bed, tasty meals and beautiful girls (and boys sometimes).

Viktor doesn’t know anything about regret: he is used to take vessels by storm, to kill people (and the blood is so warm and the dirty handle of the sword feels disgusting), to pillage and to rape people.

Viktor doesn’t know anything about insomnia: you can’t sleep badly on the feather bed under the thick blanket.

Viktor doesn’t know anything about bad appetite: you can’t eat badly, when you have juicy meat and a lot of wine in front of you.

Viktor doesn’t understand when it happened to him, but he is broken.

And Viktor doesn’t sleep at nights (his conscience is lying on the cold ground with their arms stretched out and is staring deadly at the starry sky).

And Viktor doesn’t eat (his conscience is being pecked by the crows, they pinch pieces of their rotting flesh, eating them and getting closer and closer to the bones).

Viktor hardly stops himself from screaming (his conscience remains silent and looks reproachfully at him with their chocolate eyes).

Viktor can’t close his eyes (he sees his conscience).

Viktor is afraid of blood (his conscience is choking with their own blood, when the sword pierce their chest).

Viktor is afraid of girls (his conscience was crying when he was fucking him).

His conscience was a boy.

The boy lived by the sea near the beach and was a fisherman.

And then the pirates came.

The boy’s name was Katsuki Yuuri.

Was.

Viktor is afraid to close his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr: [@gingerminded](http://gingerminded.tumblr.com/)
> 
> also, if you like it, please, go to the original fic, open the first chapter and leave a like (the button 'нравится')
> 
> and please, if you notice some mistakes (grammar, punctuation and other stuff), feel free to write about them (cause I'm not a native speaker)


	3. dead or alive

Yuuri has hot and dry palms, Viktor remembers that.

Viktor kisses him greedily and warmly, rumpling his clothes on the chest (his palm is pricked by the sheriff’s badge, Viktor pulls it off and throws into the grass. Yuuri will be angry).

The sky above them is clear and a bit dingy, branches of a big tree are piercing the sky like thick black lines (the tree withered a couple years ago).

When they both were little boys, they liked to run away from the farm and lie here in the grass for the whole night, seeking for the constellations and eventually greeting the sunrise.

When they grew up, they lay there, giving each other ravishing kisses, ripping each other clothes, running out of breath.

It was marvellous and Yuuri was so beautiful: his warm skin under Viktor’s palm, the dust on his slightly wet black hair, his squinted jolly eyes.

Viktor loved to swear at Yuuri because of dirty shirts covered with grass sap, loved to lie down and listen to the heartbeat near his cheek.

Viktor loved to seat under the tree, feeling the warmth of the trunk with his back, and wait for the lonely horseman to show up on the edge of the horizon.

Viktor loved to look up lazily as like he wasn’t waiting here impatiently, like he wasn’t in hurry, like he wasn’t worrying.

The sheriff’s badge is under the palm (Yuuri forgot to take it off again).

Viktor’s holster is on his belt (he also forgot to take it off).

— See you in a few days, — Yuuri says.

— See you, — Viktor smiles in reply.

In couple of days Yuuri is comparing Viktor’s face with the picture on the wanted poster. There is a crowd behind him, and someone is pointing a shotgun at Viktor.

— Pff, who needs him alive, — somebody screams in the crowd.

— Really, who needs... — Yuuri replies.

And pulls out the pistol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr: [@gingerminded](http://gingerminded.tumblr.com/)
> 
> also, if you like it, please, go to the original fic, open the first chapter and leave a like (the button 'нравится')
> 
> and please, if you notice some mistakes (grammar, punctuation and other stuff), feel free to write about them (cause I'm not a native speaker)


	4. stay close to me

When Yuuri comes back to Japan, Viktor looks at him with so much pain in the eyes.

Viktor’s eyes are gray, they lost all the color, and it is a bad sign, cause it means, that Viktor is suffering.

Viktor meets him alone.

Yuuri heedlessly asks about Maccachin, and Viktor pinches his lips tightly together.

Yuuri feels his heart sink, he feels something crystal is breaking inside and how it is tearing him apart and coming outside not in screaming for some reason, but in tears.

— It’s not even your dog, — the brain says.

— Stop crying, it’s not your grief — the brain continues.

Viktor hugs him, nestles up to him and hides his face in Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri squeezes Viktor’s coat, his breath is heavy and he can here a silent whine and wailing: Viktor is crying.

— Yuuri — he whispers indistinctly. — I have no one left. Don’t leave me, please. Stay close to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr: [@gingerminded](http://gingerminded.tumblr.com/)
> 
> also, if you like it, please, go to the original fic, open the first chapter and leave a like (the button 'нравится')
> 
> and please, if you notice some mistakes (grammar, punctuation and other stuff), feel free to write about them (cause I'm not a native speaker)


End file.
